


Birates of the Leslibbean

by HungryLibrary



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Puns!, its short and its gay, mention of the fact that seahawk is excellent and bow recognizes this, poor adora does not understand the puns..., silly as heck, where, where are the pirate adora fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HungryLibrary/pseuds/HungryLibrary
Summary: Adora dresses up as a seafaring heartthrob.The results are predictably dramatic, and gay, and both Mermista and Glimmer perfectly Fine With That.Bow is just done. He's Done.





	Birates of the Leslibbean

Bow stared. It was the only rational reaction.

“You flirted with her while dressed as a _pirate?_ ”

Adora looked back at him, panic stricken. “It was just a joke! I didn’t know it’d do THIS to her!”

Helplessly she gave the sea princess draped in her arms an awkward shake, rattling her like she was a malfunctioning taser baton that just needed to be jiggled a bit to get the wires connecting again. The princess, shockingly enough, failed to react to these refined resuscitation techniques and continued with her busy schedule of being unconscious. And flustered. Apparently it was possible to blush like mad even while being dead to the world. 

“It was a dare from Seahawk! I just smiled and flexed and said a stupid ship pun and-!”

Incredible. Bow had no words. Well actually he did have one word.

_“Dude.”_

“Wow.” Glimmer agreed, leaning in. She gave Mermista an experimental poke. “Smiled at by a dumbass hot pirate lady? We’re lucky she’s even still _breathing._ ”

Furtively she shot a glance up at Adora. Adora who still in costume.

Mmm….

“Buuut maybe you should do the flirt and flexing thingy again. Just to make sure that’s what actually did this.”

“Would that help?” Adora looked ready to try anything.

Adora also looked GREAT in a swashbuckling red vest tied with assorted belts and fancy sash. The open laces of her loose white shirt _definitely_ didn’t hurt. Neither did the conveniently ripped off sleeves. And the super tight breeches tucked into those stupid thigh-high boots was blessing Etheria with an amazing new take on just how incredible Adora’s really legs were.  

“Yeah, it…” Damn. Glimmer was already sweating like they were sailing in the tropics. “It’d be really useful. As a, uh, diagnostic reference.”

Off to the side Bow was sensing danger. “Maybe that’s _not_ such a good idea-”

But thank the First Ones, Adora was already shifting her grip on Mermista, somehow managing to pull off a one-handed bridal carry to free up the other arm. _Holy shit._

“Okay well, I basically just did this.”

She flexed.

“Then I said ‘Are you the sea? Because you rock my boat babe~’ and I winked like this, and then she just-”

Thump.

 _“GLIMMER!?_ ”

Bow shook his head as the second princess of the day hit the ground in a dead yet apparently blissful faint. “And another gay bi-tes the dust…”

“WHAT?”

“Nothing!”

He was so NOT going to be explaining this one to Adora. No matter how sorry he felt watching her frantically trying to scoop up two separate swooning ladies at the same time while dressed as what was probably one of the most popular classical role plays in all of history. They were friends and he loved her, but he was drawing the line at fetishes.

Not that he could really talk anyway. His first time witnessing Seahawk sing a shanty had been a religious experience.

“I’ll go get them some water.” He offered, backing away. “Just, keep track of them and try not to use your arms too much while I’m gone okay?”

Adora, kneeling on the ground with Mermista in one arm and Glimemer in another, blinked tearfully up at him.

“W-will they be okay? And why does it matter what I do with my arms?”

Her cargo picked that moment to pipe up.

“Are you a battleship?” Glimmer sighed dreamily, eyes still closed. “Cause damn, girl… you've got some GUNS.”

Mermista, also still with her eyes closed, actually _giggled._

The pirate lady holding them now looked confused as well as terrified.

"What are they talking about, Bow? Did I give them like brain damage or something!?"

...

"Uh, Bow?"

Bow was smart though and he was gone, fleeing before anyone could break out the ‘scissor me timbers’ pun, which he was fairly sure would kill him and possibly take a few centuries off of Queen Angella’s immortal lifespan if she ever got wind that her beloved only child _Glimmer_ had been the one to say it.

Technically this did mean he was abandoning one of his dearest friends, but Adora would be fine. Probably. Her obliviousness would protect her.

And if she picked this moment to suddenly stop being completely hopeless then Bow figured death by cute girls was by no means the worst way for a gay jock to go.


End file.
